Memories and Butterflies
by Angel of Death and light
Summary: AU i made this up and some of the characters are mine! well i'm not good at this so please read!
1. Default Chapter

MEMORIES AND BUTTERFLIES By: Angel of Death and Light Disclaimer: I don't own anythin except maybe the plot! I want to say read and review and thanks to my nii chan Cera for typing and being my editor! CHAPTER 1 The rain fell in lonely sheets as Hope stared out the window. She hated the rain now because it put a damper on her training. "Stupid rain, why did you have to start now? Daddy was going to teach me hand to hand combat techniques," she growled at the window as she placed her head on its sill. A hand placed itself on her shoulder but Hope didn't move, her green eyes swimming with an unknown emotion. The person patted Hope's head and walked off. Hope looked at the retreating body, she got up and jumped on the person's back. He grunted but held her up. "Onii-chan, stop the rain, please?" Hope asked as she put her chin on his shoulder. He smiled and squeezed her leg lightly. "I would love to nee-chan, but it must end on its own. Would you like me to play with you until it ends?" Hope's Onii-chan said his voice soft and kind. Hope flew up from her bad, waking quickly from a dream, sweating heavily. In her dream, the faces were hidden but Hope knew she loved her supposed Onii-chan. Tears were spattering her cheeks and Hope wiped them away absently. ~*~ I'll stop now. please read and review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

MEMORIES AND BUTTERFLIES By: Angel of Death and Light CHAPTER 2 The next morning it was raining heavily and Hope walked around with a black umbrella over her head. The rain reminded her of her dream. In the middle of May, rain wasn't common, but something bothered her about it. Hope was heading to her friend's house. Her friend, Cera, was a beautiful woman and her kindness was a new concept to Hope, but she never wondered why Cera was so kind to her and not others. After knocking, Hope closed the umbrella and checked her clothes for disorder. When Cera opened the door, she met Hope's impatient gaze. Cera invited Hope in and went back to her coffee table, which was littered with gun parts. Hope tossed a printout onto the table and sat across from her. Cera glanced at it and nodded after scanning the papers quickly though. "It starts next week. The college gave us that week off because I told them Noa's grandmother passed away and that she requested we both be there. They believed me of course and therefore we have a week to work." Hope informed Cera as she pulled her handgun out. Cera nodded understanding her eyes going back to the papers on the table. Hope's lithe fingers moved slowly over her handgun, every rut in it bringing back a memory. Cera had finished while Hope had explained the situation and so she watched Hope's face. An hour later, Noa showed up, out of breath. Her normally neat clothes and hair ruffled and in a disarray. Noa's hair was sticking up in different directions and Hope laughed quietly to herself. Noa took a few moments to compose her self before she sat down next to Hope as the other girls waited for her to explain their mission. "The other Gundam pilots are in the Sanq Kingdom, so they won't be a bother to us." Noa said as she finished cleaning her gun. Noa then disappeared into her room and reappeared with ammo and more weaponry, Cera did the same thing. Hope opened the school backpack beside her and started pulling out weapons and ammo. When everything was ready and sitting around the young women, they took their outer clothes off to reveal black skintight leather body suits. "Our mission is to get information from OZ's main system on the new colony, AZ2242689. We are to kill anything that gets in our way, blow up the place after we are done, is that clear? No civilians have been aloud on the colony because it belongs to OZ personal." Noa stated her eye's serious as she strapped guns, ammo, and other weapons to her body. Hope and Cera nodded abruptly and Hope braided her hair while Cera loaded her own body with guns, ammo, and daggers. Hope was last to finish but she had made sure to load the necessary things to be successful. Noa pulled her feet into ankle length boots, securing them to her ankles. She stuck combat knives into them as a precaution. Cera pulled on mid-calf boots, her daggers already in them and situated. Hope pulled knee-high leather boots on and secured them like her comrades. She placed small bombs in the heels and put ammo clips around the outside with her knives. On Hope's right hip was a small pouch of loose bullets, next to that were a bunch of clips already made. Her extra handguns were on the outside of her thighs and on the small of her back. Her braid was put into a bun and held there by chopsticks made of sharp steal. Smoke bombs, grenades and ninja stars were also in the pouch, This was one thing that all of the girls had. This was all hidden with a floor length, leather trench coat, and a pair of dark sunglasses to hide her eyes from view. Cera's left hip held her pouch and on her right hip held on of her favored daggers. On each thigh was a handgun and on the small of her back were clips and pouches of spare ammo. Also on each wrist and each upper arm was a serrated knife. Cera's mid-back chocolate colored hair was pulled into a ponytail with two small pieces of hair in front of her eyes. Her weapons were concealed with a leather trench coat that was like Hope's, to show her body off while successfully hiding her weaponry. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of dark oval shaped sunglasses. Noa stood looking at the printout before folding it and putting it in the small bag on her hip. Her gun was in her left thigh and her ammo and clips on the small of her back. Noa's other weapons were like Cera's and Hope's. Guns and daggers were situated evenly on her body. Noa's shoulder length hair was left loose but a headband held her hair back from her face. Her trench coat hid her arsenal from view. " There are three places we need to get information from. So we need to split up, it'd be the quickest way." Noa said as she jumped into the convertible that, she had "borrowed" from Earth a few years ago. Cera jumped in after her and Hope hoped on to her motorcycle. When they were in the shuttle from L4, Hope sat back, propped her feet up and gazed outside. Her mind went to her dream as she watched the stars fly past. 


	3. Chapter 3

Memories and Butterflies By: Angel of Death and Light  
  
CHAPTER 3 As the shuttle landed, Hope Noa and Cera got off and hid behind a large hanger. "Ok people, this blue print shows the three places we need to get the information from." Noa explained. , Pointing out the places on the diagram. Hope nodded and pointed to one of the rooms where the information was stored. Hope pointed at the map, her finger landing on a large room, "I'll take this room, meet back here in six hours." the girls nodded at each other and they separate into groups. Hope shot out toward her door and made sure to stay in the shadows. Night had fallen not more then a couple hours ago, so the shadows she had to stay in weren't to deep. Hope snuck up on the guard and slit his throat, his body went limp in her arms as she dropped him to the ground. Hope put her silencer on her gun and shot the camera that was bolted over the door. She slipped her coat off and put in over the guy, pulling her gun out from the holster she had put in it. Hope opened the door and walked in, hiding every so often when people came near. She shot soldiers as she headed for the room. But when she got there, there was a brigade of soldiers and Hope groaned as she stood behind the corner that she would have turned if they hadn't been there. Hope sighed and reloaded her gun, her sunglasses slipping down her nose. Hope pushed the sunglasses back into place and pulled a smoke bomb from her pouch. Pressing the button, she rolled the bomb across the floor. When it exploded the guards panicked and Hope sprinted for the door, shooting any soldier that had gotten to close for comfort. Hope walked into the room and the door shut as the fog cleared. She slumped and held her arm as pain rippled up her arm in sharp waves. The room had soldiers but their lives ended when they set their eyes on the fallen angel, Hope. The console for the part of the main computer Hope was working on was easy and she broke in with ease. But then was forced to stop when the pain in her arm worsened and a gun barrel was pressed to her head. She slipped the floppy disk into an armband and turned to look at the individual. Hopes green eyes were met with another pair of green eyes. "Stop what you're doing and come with me," the teenager said as his gun pressed to Hope's temple. Hope looked at the guy and she slipped a sleep bomb from her pouch. The young boy had moved his gun from Hope's head to her chest. Hope slipped a breather, an invention Cera had made, into her lips. It covered her mouth and nose and it purified the air so she could breathe with ease. Hope pushed the button on the sleep bomb and watched the gas curl out of the fist-sized ball. When the youth dropped to the ground, she ran out of the room. Detonator set bombs were set around the building and got out of the place, heading for the designated meeting area. 


	4. Chapter 4

Memories and Butterflies By: Angel of Death and Light CHAPTER 4 Noa watched Cera and Hope run off to their certain doors. Noa frowned and pulled her firearm out, slipping a silencer on it. She sighed and started for her door. The double guard there was intimidating, but Noa shot both of them both in the head. She walked up and opened the door, the guards were watching at their posts. She knew she had to make a right at the end of the hall, so she used her mirror to check around the corner. Like Hope's door, there was a large amount of soldiers in front of it. She put her mirror away and pulled out her breather and her sleeping bombs. After putting her breather over her face, she pushed the button on the top of the bomb and tossed it into the crowd of guards. After a few moments, Noa walked slowly to the door. Careful not to trip over any of the guard's arms and legs that was spread everywhere. When she got in, Noa slumped tiredly as she checked for guards. The girl stood up and threw a grenade into the small room where more guards were posted and watching the camera's. Since this was the main computer, the other two computers held information that she needed so it was harder to get all of the data for spy purposes. Noa hacked into the central processing unit and looked though it until she found what would be needed, therefore Noa began to download it. After finishing the download, Noa stuck the disk into her boot and ran out. But when she got out of the computer room a sword at her throat stopped her. "Onna, hold it and give what ever information you may hold." the young boy said, half of his face hidden from view by shadows. Noa handed over the disk from her boot and looked at the guy. "May I go now? Thanks to you, I won't get dinner tonight." Noa said, trying to get him to soften. "When is that my problem?" the guy asked as he melted into the shadows once again and left Noa alone in the hall. Noa smirked and started to set bombs around the place, near main supports and around the main computer. Noa then ran out of the area and headed to the designated zone where she was supposed to meet the other girls. When she got there, she saw Hope sitting on her knees. When Noa got close, she saw that her friend's hands were tied behind her back and her weapons were missing. Noa tried to help her comrade, she was attacked by two mysterious teenagers and within moments, they had relieved her of all her weaponry. The teenager that had stopped Noa outside the computer room appeared and handed the disk to his acquaintance, a young blonde boy. Hope leaned against a rock and Noa followed. Noa looked at the four boys around her and saw much of the things she saw in the three of them. She smiled and looked at Hope. The pained look on her face told Noa everything. "What's wrong Hope?" Noa asked, while she pushed herself up slightly onto her knees. Hope moved herself up so she was sitting up, the grimace on her face growing with every movement of her arm. "My arm, it. was shot. when I was trying. To escape." Hope choked out, her voice racked with pain. Her whispered words brought the attention of one of the teenagers. The platinum blond of his hair crowned sky blue eye's that held a large amount of worry for Hope. "Are you hurt miss?" he asked and squatted before Hope and Noa. Hope was in too much pain to answer so Noa replied for her, "Her upper arm was shot open and my side was grazed by a bullet." The boy smiled at Noa and Hope before standing up and getting the first aid kit. "Okay, misses, I need to get to you wounds." the boy said blushing slightly. Noa smiled and let the boy unzip her body suit to reveal a black bra on top of her pale skin. The rock they were leaning against hid them from the view of the other four soldiers. The boy blushed red and began to bandage the wound. When he finished, he re-zipped the body suit. He then moved onto Hope and bandaged her arm. Noa looked at Hope and smiled as she lay there quietly, to weak to resist the help of the stranger. "My name is Quatre Winner," he had said soon after he helped Noa and Hope. Cera looked at Noa, winked at Noa and before heading to her door. The guards were gone on break so Cera stepped into the office as the soldiers who were supposed to be at the door passed by. Cera stepped out, walking to the computer room. When she walked to the door, she found no resistance, so she just went into the room to find the many soldiers inside waiting for her appearance. A smirk found its way onto her face as they charged at her. Cera fended off every attack and managed to knock every person out cold. When she finished with the soldiers she went to the computer and worked on it, trying to break the code so she could get the data that it held. When she finished she put it on the floppy and put it in the secret pocket on her ribs. However, when she got to the designated meeting place, she was faced with her friend tied up and she saw five boys watching them. "Give us the information," One of the boys said, his dark brown locks fell over the boy's dark blue orbs. Cera threw a blank floppy at him and untied her friends. "Lets go girls," Cera said, slightly annoyed at the thought of her comrades being taken into custody of a bunch of boys the same ages as them. She got their weapons and ammo from a table. 


	5. Chapter 5

Memories and Butterflies By Angel of Death and light Hi everyone...well sry but I forgot the disclaimer cuz I thought everyone was tire of seein it! *pushes Hirro up in front of everyone* come on Hirro tell them! *Hirro * She owns nothin! *walks out * thanks Hirro... on with the stories! CHAPTER 5 A few months later, while Noa was drawing the landscape of colony L4, she saw the five boys and changed pages quickly so she could sketch them. Noa walked up to them when she was finished drawing. She also painted the picture; the paints catching the little details and making the people in it look authentic. She tapped on the shoulder of Quatre, the only one she knew, and handed him the painting. "For your compassion." Noa said as she kissed his cheek lightly. Noa then turned and ran to catch up with her two friends. Quatre blushed deeply and his friend, a boy with a knee length brown braid and cobalt eyes, teased him about her. When Noa got to the apartment that Cera and her shared, her eyes were sparkling. Cera and Hope followed her in. Hope headed to the kitchen and poured herself some tea before walking to the balcony. The loose white gown she wore moved with the breeze and her hair whipped around her. Unknown to her, she was being watched. Soon Hope sighted the people below her, she yelled down at them, "Hold on, I'll be right down! Don't go anywhere!" Cera laughed as Hope ran through the house towards the door. A few minutes later she reappeared with the five guys following. "Hey guys, I guess we meet once again," Cera said coolly, her face deadpan, as she shook hands with Quatre and the boy with the brown braid and cobalt eyes. Another boy with one green eye showing and the other hidden by the shadows of his long bangs appeared behind the other two. Hope ran over the her laptop, slamming the top shut she then disconnected it and carried it to the guest room, where she hooked it up. Dr. M appeared on the screen, her maroon eyes glinting angrily. "Who was that in the background?" she inquired, her voice barely hiding her anger. "They were the boys that caught us off guard during our mission." Hope said her green eye's glinting in the light from the computer. Meanwhile, Cera and Noa had the boys sitting around the living room, cups of tea in their hands. Hope walked out and smiled brightly at the boys. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the floor next to Cera, who in turn put a hand on Hope's head to warn her she was sitting there. Hope jerked her head away and 


End file.
